Always & Forever
by OnTheFlipSide
Summary: Just a ton of one-shots of the guys. All pairings. Some will be SLASH, others not. Mostly Kogan. I need suggestions though. Review with yours.
1. Just a Dream

**First of all, is anyone else wondering why the crap it's called Disney's Kogan challenge when Nick owns BTR? Hmm…**

**First addition!**

**Just a Dream-Kogan**

* * *

><p>I could feel every part of him. He was part of me, and I was part of him. I lightly traced the contours of his abdomen with my fingers. I sighed as he kissed me. He chuckled.<p>

"Kendall?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You know something?"

"Yes, Logie. I know a lot of things."

"Shut up, Kendork."

"What, Logie?"

"You're perfect."

His grin lit up the darkness of our room like the dawn after a very long night.

"I missed you while we were on tour."

"Kendall, you saw me everyday. We bunked together," I stated, confused.

"I meant this. You and me. No distractions. No Gustavo, busting in at all the wrong moments."

"Yeah… that was pretty awkard."

He laughed. His laugh was like music to my ears. It was beautiful, just like everything about him.

"Hey, Kendall?"

"Yes?"

"You're perfect," I repeated.

"I know," he smirked. "I love you, Logan," he said, suddenly very serious.

"I love you, too."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

He smiled as he leaned down to kiss me again.

"Kendall?"

"Yes?" he said, laughing.

"Are we gonna get married? You know, it's legal in Illinois," I smiled.

He laughed. "I'd do anything for you. You know… once we're like, not fifteen."

I smiled. "Of course."

He smiled as he kissed me. I whispered very softly through the kiss, "I love you, Kendall."

He smiled into my lips.

"I love you too."

I heard James calling my name.

"Logan? LOGAN!"

I burst upright in my bed. I glanced around, bringing it all back to reality. Kendall was standing in the doorway. Kendall wasn't sleeping with me. Kendall wasn't kissing me. Kendall didn't love me. Not anymore.

It was only just a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh? I feel bad now… BTW, don't expect updates. These are just random one-shots. Hope you like them. Review with which pairing you want next and I shall try. Anybody got any ideas for the rest of my stories as well, review on them as well cause I have some serious writers' block right now. Enjoy=) REVIEW!<strong>


	2. All Over Again

**So, I got a Lomille request. I'm still working on that one. I've found out that I'm not that good at non-slash pairings. So, this one is another Kogan. It takes place at midnight. It's about Logan being uncertain, and Kendall reassuring him. Hopefully sweet enough to rot your teeth.**

* * *

><p>I woke to a very slight movement beside me. I was momentarily confused, until I looked down and saw Logan wrapped in my arms. His chocolate eyes weren't closed either.<p>

"Kendall?"

"Hey there, Sunshine. Why are you awake?"

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"I felt you moving. I wanted to make sure you were okay. Why couldn't you sleep?"

"It's... it's nothing, Kendall."

I rolled my eyes. I hate it when he's like this. I know why he is though, so it's alright. He has a good reason to be hesitant. "Just tell me, sweetheart."

"Nothing," he said very unconvincingly.

"Logie. I know something's wrong. Why won't you just tell me?"

"Are you mad at me?"

The question startled me. "No. Why in the world would I be mad at you?"

"I don't know. I was just checking."

"Logie is this about-"

"Don't say his name!"

"Look, Logie. I'm not an idiot. I love you and I'm never gonna break your heart like that idiot did."

"I know..."

"Then why are you worried about it?"

"I can't help it. "

"Logie? Logan look at me."

He still wouldn't. I kissed his temple and pulled him around to face me. His eyes were glistening with tears.

"Logiebear, let me tell you something. I love you. I'm going to love you always and forever. It was love at first sight. You know this. I've told you so many times. Logie, you know why I wrote that song on our second album?"

"Which one?"

"You know which one. Let me refresh you."

I leaned down to his ear and sang very softly, "It's like I'm falling in love all over again, for the first time, you know that it feels right. I think I'm falling in love all over again, love at first sight, you know how that feels."

"Yeah. I know how it feels," he smiled at me.

I leaned down and softly kissed his lips. "I love you Logie."

"I know. I love you too."

And he layed down his head on my chest. In a few seconds, he was asleep.

I whispered very softly in his ear, "I love you so much Logie. Always and forever."

Even in his sleep, he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh? I thought this was adorable=). Review with your ideas for new one shots or stories.<strong>


End file.
